The present disclosure relates generally to tire retreading, and more particularly to systems and methods for manufacturing a tire tread and retreaded tires using the same.
When a tire becomes worn, worn tread can be replaced using a process known as retreading. Such retreading can include a mechanical buffing process to remove worn tire tread from the tire casing. The buffing process allows for the tire casing to be buffed to a desired size, shape and texture. A tire tread can then be applied to the buffed casing. For example, a procured tire tread having a desired tread design on an outer surface can be applied or positioned on the buffed casing. An adhesive layer such as an uncured rubber compound may be applied between the tread and the casing to facilitate adhesion between the tread and the casing. The assembly, including the casing and the tread, may then be cured or vulcanized in a curing chamber such as an autoclave. A retreaded tire may thereby be manufactured.
Retreading processes have involved bonding a tread to a tire casing that is buffed flat or with a continuously arched profile. The tread includes a front face that contacts the ground and provides traction, and a back face that may be bonded to the tire casing. Grooves may be provided in the front face of the tread as part of the tread design.
During the retread process, air can become trapped between the back face of the tread band and the tire casing. In some cases, trapped air can impact performance of a tire. Therefore, it is desirable to remove trapped air or facilitate the release of air between the tread band-casing interface during the curing process. Current processes to decrease incidents of trapped air are labor and material intensive. For example, traditional methods involve drilling holes in the tread band and/or the use of “wicking” materials such as cotton cord to allow air to evacuate during the curing process. These methods add extra cost to the retread process, whether in terms of added labor or extra material. It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and systems for minimizing trapped air in the retread process.